


Only You

by That_celery



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Fanfiction, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Maid, Maid Cafe, School, man i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_celery/pseuds/That_celery
Summary: "I need you to take over my part time work. I have some appointment to attend to that day." She said."At the Maid café?! NO!"





	1. Chapter 1

"Please, please, please!" A young lady was begging another young man. They were both appeared to be around the same age. The young man continued to play with his phone, a weak attempt to ignore the lady.

"Hyungwon ahhh~ my one and only, handsome little brother. Your big sister needs your help!" The boy didn't budge, still looking busy with his phone.

"I'll buy you anything, if you helped me." She said and the male, Hyungwon's ear flinched. He's been eyeing on this new clothing collection for this season. He smirked.

"What do you need? My lovely sister." He put down his phone, now facing her, he smiled innocently. She sighed but she knew that was the only way to make him help her.

"I need you to take over my part time work. I have some appointment to attend to that day." She said.

"At the Maid café?! NO!" Hyungwon replied firmly.  _No. Not dressing up as a maid._  He thought to himself. If he did that again, he will never forgives himself. The last time he took over her slot, he did great but the thought of him wearing those frills, lacy, girly maid outfit made him cringe.  _Never again._

"Think about those new clothes and how good you will look in them." His sister smiled darkly. She knew his weakness.

Hyungwon bit his lips. He really wanted the new collection. With his model physique, yes he will definitely look really good in them.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you will buy me whatever I want." He replied, almost regretting it, but anything for the new clothes collection.

"Yay! Thanks! Love you." His sister jumped around in happiness, almost hugging him before he stopped her. She looked at him and pouted before running upstairs. Hyungwon's eyes followed her until she disappeared going up the stairs.

He loves her. His elder sister, his twin sister. She is only 5 minutes older than him. People used to tell them how much they looked like each other when they were younger. That thought made him smile.

_Now, where did she put the wigs?_  He said to himself before running upstairs to his sister's.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at the mirror, Hyungwon was making sure that everything looked good and perfect. He had his sister’s wigs on, a waist-length long, brunette, with airy fringe wig.  _Just like her._  He thought to himself. He looked down to his attire. The maid dress. He slightly cringed and sighed.

It was a one piece, full skirt, black maid dress with white trims. He had a white apron with frills tied with a bow around his waist and under it the black skirt flowed down and stopped below his knees. He was wearing chest padding (?) so that he would not look too flat.

Hyungwon took the white ruffle headpiece and set it on his head. He fixed his name tag,  _Hyewon_  was written on it. That’s his sister’s name. He then turned around to check if everything was in place.  _Perfect_. He said confidently to himself.

“Hyungwon-ah. Is everything ok?” His co-worker for today asked. His sister had already informed the shop owner and co-workers that Hyungwon will be her substitute for today. They had always been kind to him. To be honest, they always made him felt welcomed and at home.

“Yes. All good.” Hyungwon replied while stepping out of the dressing room. His co-workers, all girls were looking at him, jaw dropping. His model figure, his fair complexion and flawless skin were every girl’s dream. Certainly this was not the first time the maids had seen him in the dress but his beauty and the fact he looked just like his sister always surprised them.  

“You sure you didn’t want to work here full time?” The shop owner asked, still eyeing him. Hyungwon could see hopes and sparkles in her eyes.

“No but thanks for the offer.” He said and smiled awkwardly at her. The shop owner and his co-workers let out a disappointing sigh.

“Tell us if you had a change in mind.” One of them said and winked at him. They had been eyeing on him for a while. His sister was one of the most popular maids in the shop and with Hyungwon’s potential, he could be too.

“Ok maids. Let’s open up the shop.” The shop owner said. And Hyungwon’s day working as a maid started.

 

-

 

“Hyewon, chocolate latte for Table 6.” Hyungwon picked up the order and walked gracefully towards the customer’s table. He set down the drink and smiled at the customer.

“Here’s your chocolate latte, Master. Anything else?” He said, still wearing the smile.

“Nothing else. Thanks. You look beautiful today too Hyewon.” The customer complimented him. He looked kind. Hyungwon thanked the customer and walked back to the counter.

There weren’t many customers today. As explained by his co-workers, most of them were the café’s regular customers. Hyungwon used to think that only males would visit the maid café but he was wrong. Even the ladies like to visit the maid café and some of the customers even brought their family and kids.

After cleaning up one of the tables, Hyungwon went to stand by the doorway, waiting to greet the customers. The bell above the café’s door rang when the customer pushed open the door. The boy bowed down to greet the newly arrived customer.

“Welcome home, Master.” He greeted before standing up straight again. He never forgets to put up his smile. However, his smile faded when he saw the newly welcomed customer.

“Hyungwon?” 

_God. Why does it have to be him_?!  _Why would he visit maid café in the first place?_  Hyungwon gritted his teeth thinking. He was trying to keep his smiling face.

"Master. I'm Hyewon not Hyungwon." The boy lied. The customer frowned.

"You must be an acquaintance of my twin brother." Hyungwon kept lying.

"You're Hyungwon's twin sister?" The customers said looking shocked while eyeing Hyungwon suspiciously from head to toe.

"Yes." Hyungwon replied, the fake smile never leaving his face.

"Ahh. Ok then." The other male seemed to believe that Hyungwon was his twin sister. Hyungwon felt relieved. He almost blew his cover for today.

The guy that was standing in front of him, the customer that he just welcomed, was his classmate.  _Not just any classmate._  Hyungwon had noticed him in several classes that he was taking this semester. With his blonde hair, the guy did stand out a lot. The male usually hanged out with his group of friends. He always looked lively and cheerful with them. Hyungwon liked it whenever he saw the other smiled and laughed, thinking that his laugh was cute. Sometimes Hyungwon wishes he was one of them.  _Sometimes._

"I'm Wonho. Nice to meet you." The customer said, smiling sweetly to Hyungwon while offering a handshake. Hyungwon reached out to accept the handshake but Wonho brought the hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss at the back of Hyungwon's hand.

Hyungwon was caught by surprise. He felt his face burning as a shade of pink slowly crept onto his cheeks. The 'maid' tried hard to keep his composure. He slowly slipped his hand out of the other's grip.

"May I show you to your table, Master?" Hyungwon said, ignoring what happened and managed to stay calm.

"O-Ok." Wonho chuckled awkwardly with his hand rubbing the back of his head. Hyungwon led the way to the table while Wonho followed closely behind, looking dejected. Hyungwon saw everything from the corner of his eyes.  _Cute._  Hyungwon thought silently.

Hyungwon led Wonho to the small table near the glass window.

"Americano and Strawberry Shortcake. Thanks." Wonho said with a smile before Hyungwon was able to open his mouth to ask.

"Anything else, Master?" Hyungwon asked politely while writing down the order.

"That's all for now."

"Sure Master. Your order will be here soon." Hyungwon smiled in reply before heading off to the counter to place the order.

"Americano and Strawberry Shortcake for Table 3." Hyungwon said before one of maids joined him.

"Do you know that customer? He's been eyeing you since he entered the café." The maid said while giggling softly.

"Someone from school." Hyungwon smiled weakly. He turned to look at Wonho's direction. The other male quickly avoided his gaze and stared outside the window.  _Silly._

Hyungwon noticed Wonho's hair was not exactly blonde. Under the soft sunlight that came from the glass window, his hair gave out a lilac shade, almost pinkish. With Wonho's milky complexion, it suited him well.  _Honestly, any hair color would suit him._  Hyungwon thought. Wonho was in his casual wear, a simple white t-shirt and ripped jeans. Seating there with his hands under his chin, while gazing out the window, he looked like he was in a photo-shoot. Even the maids and customers in the café started to notice him.

Carrying the tray with Americano and Strawberry Shortcake, Hyungwon walked over to Wonho's table. The latter noticed him approaching and directed his gaze off from the window. Hyungwon set the food n drinks on the table.

"Your Americano and Strawberry Shortcake, Master. Enjoy." He said with a smile.

"Thank you." Wonho flashed him a smile before pulling out his phone to snap a photo of food.

"Do you mind if I take photo of you too?" The male asked, startling Hyungwon that was watching his actions.

"Anything for you, Master." Hyungwon said, smiling sweetly as Wonho snapped his photo.

"Do you go to a different school? I think I've never seen you in school with Hyungwon before." Wonho questioned.

"We went to the same school but I'm taking a different course and rarely hang out with my brother at school." Hyungwon answered.  _How was he supposed to see Hyewon when he did not even notice I existed? But then how did he know my name._

"Ahh I see. Hmm." Wonho paused before he continued.

"I've seen Hyungwon around but never talk to him before."  _So Wonho did notice him._  Hyungwon's heart fluttered.

"Maybe you should try talking him. He would be glad to know you."

"How would you know if he would be glad to know me?" Wonho looked at the 'maid' in front on him with an eyebrow raised.

"Err. I just do. I'm his big sister. I know."  _Crap._

"Maybe I should try." Wonho grinned. The male picked up the spoon and started savouring the cake.

"You guys have the best shortcake in town." Wonho exclaimed excitedly.

"Glad you like it, Master. Now if you'll excuse me." Hyungwon flashed one last smile at Wonho before going into the back.

At that small table, Wonho's eyes never leave Hyungwon. He was intently watching the other's moves and gesture.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hyungwon was awakened by his alarm clock. He stretched out his hand to push the clock off the bedside table, only making the clock to shout louder. He groaned and eventually slipped out of his blanket and off his bed. While still half asleep, Hyungwon dragged his feet into the bathroom to get ready for class. He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower.

Out of the bathroom, he started to rummage through his closet for clothes. Settling with a black skinny and oversized sweater, Hyungwon took his glasses and put it on. One last look in the mirror, he took his backpack and went downstairs for breakfast.

Reaching downstairs, he could smell pancakes. His sister, Hyewon had woken up more early than him.

"Morning." She said, eyes still on the stove, trying to not burn the pancake.

"Morning, sis." Hyungwon said smiling as he settled down at the kitchen counter. Their parent had always been travelling and it was always up to Hyewon to take care of Hyungwon. Even though they are of the same age, Hyewon had always been more mature than him. Hyewon always reminded him of his mother every time he saw her cooking or doing house chores.

Hyewon set the pancakes on the plates and poured a glass of orange juice for each of them. They ate quietly until Hyewon said something to break the silence.

"How was yesterday? At the cafe." She asked. Hyungwon almost choked on his food as he remembered what happened yesterday.

"Nothing much." He said while gulping down the pancakes.  _They were delicious._

"Don't lie to me. Bora had told me what happened yesterday. So who was he?" Bora was one of the maids at the cafe and also Hyewon's best friend. Hyungwon choked and coughed and Hyewon was laughing at him.

"No one important." He said after being able to calm down and breathe normally again.

"Whatever you said, little brother." And she laughed again. Making Hyungwon rolled his eyes.

 

-

 

They went to school together and walked their own ways to each other's classes. Hyungwon reached early to his class today.  _Maybe too early._ There was no one in the class. He sighed. He walked up to the last bench and sat down. He folded his arm and rested his head against them, soon he fell asleep again.

"Um, Hyungwon?" Someone called. Hyungwon tried to ignore it.

"Hyungwon, wake up." The voice said, softly tugging on his sleeves. Hyungwon gave up and slowly raised his head while rubbing his eyes, blinking them a few times. Wonho was standing near him, leaning too close to be exact and he took a few steps back when he realised Hyungwon was waking up.

"The class got cancelled today. I just knew about it when my friend messaged me." The blonde-haired male said, clearing his throat. Hyungwon noticed he was blushing?

"Thank you." Hyungwon nodded. As he picked up his bag trying to leave the classroom, he heard Wonho again.

"Do you wanna grab breakfast with me?" Wonho asked. Hyungwon stopped. Trying to process what just happened.  _Did he just invite me to breakfast?_

"Only if you want to. It's ok if you-"

"Ok." Hyungwon said before Wonho could finish his sentence. Then there it was. That smile. Wonho flashed him the brightest smile. Hyungwon swore his heart almost stopped.

"Urm. Let's go then." Wonho said, still grinning. And they both started walking to the cafeteria.

The walk to cafeteria was a quiet one. Wonho tried to stir up a conversation but failed as Hyungwon only gave him short replies. He eventually gave up.

The truth was, the taller male was quite nervous but he covered it well. Hyungwon never thought that he would be walking side by side with Wonho. The Wonho; the one that he had silently watched from a far; the one that he had wished he can be friend with.  _Maybe more than a friend._  But Hyungwon shook away that thought, burying them deep at the back of his mind. Yet here he was, walking quietly beside his probable  _crush_ , unable to speak up a proper reply because he almost had a mental breakdown.  _Good job Hyungwon. Way to ruin things up._  He thought angrily to himself.

They reached the cafeteria. Wonho decided to have ramyeon while Hyungwon settled with sandwich for snack as he was still full. They sat down and started eating. Hyungwon took a bite on his egg sandwich as he watched Wonho slurping his bowl of ramyeon. Wonho looked content with his meal.

"Do you wanna taste them?" Wonho asked as he caught Hyungwon staring. Hyungwon quickly shook his head and smiled awkwardly. He was caught staring at the shorter male.

"This is the first time you smiled at me." Wonho said while bringing more noodles into his mouth. He tried to observe Hyungwon's expression. The taller male was blushing.

"And now you're blushing." Wonho chuckled and Hyungwon turned even redder.

"I don't even know you before." Hyungwon said in defence.

"Maybe it's because you never try to know me." Wonho smirked. Hyungwon just sighed.

"Ok then. Let's start over. I'm Hyungwon. Glad to know you."

"Hello Hyungwon. I'm Wonho." He said and winked at the taller male. Hyungwon jaw dropped, he then shook his head in disbelief as Wonho laughed.

"Why? No one ever winked at you before?" Wonho said teasingly while softly elbowing the taller male.

"None that I can think of." Hyungwon was laughing too at this point. They both seemed to be at ease now and the atmosphere felt brighter.

"What class are you having after this?" The taller male asked. He was hoping they would be having the same class too.

"Calculus. You?"  _Jackpot._

"Same class then." Hyungwon beamed without realising Wonho was watching him. The other male smiled to himself.

They both quickly finished off their last bite and headed to the next class together.

 

-

 

Few weeks had gone by since Hyungwon and Wonho became  _friend_. They realized that they had most classes together, although Hyungwon had long known about this. Wonho had introduced Hyungwon to his small group of friends and they liked him too. They usually hung out together during lunch and sat together when they were having the same class. Hyungwon was having the best time of his life.  _Or so he thought._

The weather was perfect for picnic today and someone suggested hanging out under the tree by the field. Shownu and Kihyun were sent to the cafeteria to buy some snacks and drinks because they were late while the other five headed for the tree first.

"Hyungwonnie, have you ever thought of ditching those pair of ugly glasses?" Hyungwon winced as he heard his new nickname. Minhyuk, one of Wonho's close friends, got way too comfortable with him and started making up nicknames for him. Self-proclaimed as the group's mood maker, Minhyuk was always cheerful and chatty, Hyungwon likes him.

"Ugh. No. It's comfortable."

"But I bet you look stunning without them. You should try contact lenses." Minhyuk protested. Hyungwon had had contact lenses on before, whenever he's feeling a bit fancy and when he was working at the café but he can't quite get used to the feeling of having some foreign object on his eyeballs. Hyungwon shrugged at that thought.

Wonho was enjoying music on his IPod but their conversation caught his attention and now he was listening to them talking instead.

"Maybe someday." Hyungwon said when Changkyun suddenly snatched away his glasses.

"See, you look MUCH BETTER without them." The boy said while dangling Hyungwon's glasses mid-air.

"Yeah, hyung. Ditch those glasses yo." Another boy joined him. Jooheon and Changkyun, the clowns of the group, they were both a year younger than Hyungwon. Now they were both laughing at the almost-blind Hyungwon.

"Yah, gimme back my glasses. I can't see without them. " It's true, without them, his eyesight was poop.  _Darn it_. Hyungwon cursed under his breath. He was staggering with his blurry vision, trying to catch the one that took his glasses. He failed badly as he tripped on a tree root and started to lose his balance.

Everything happened too fast. He fell onto something soft and their lips touched. Hyungwon could see clearly with this close distance. It was Wonho's. At that moment, Hyungwon had already turned bright red.

Hyungwon struggled to get back on his feet while the others burst into a laughing mess, including Shownu and Kihyun that had just arrived in time to witness the  _little_  incident. As soon as he got back on his both feet, he started rubbing his lips with his long sleeves, causing his bee-stung lips to become even redder and plumper than it already was. Wonho was just smiling as he silently watched Hyungwon's actions.

"Eww." Hyungwon said with his face still as red as tomatoes.

"Was it that bad to kiss me?" Wonho said jokingly with his mouth pouted. The other five males' laughter echoed throughout the field.  _Again_. Hyungwon stick out his tongue at Wonho. The taller male gave up as he knew anything that he said at this point would just turn into a laughing stock for them. To be honest, that accidental kiss wasn't that bad, it was Hyungwon's first kiss, now he knew how Wonho's lips feels like.

"Now can you give me back my glasses?" He said when the laughter died a bit.

"Here you go hyung." Changkyun handed Hyungwon his glasses and even helping the taller male to set it on his nose.

"Thank you, Changkyun." Hyungwon said while glaring at the younger male but that only made Changkyun laugh again. Hyungwon joined him but he stopped laughing when he felt someone was staring at him. He turned and met Wonho's gaze, the blonde-hair male quickly avoided their eye contact and turned his attention back his IPod.  _Weird._  Hyungwon thought.

Shownu and Kihyun started to pass around the snacks and drinks that they bought from the cafeteria and everyone started eating and chatting freely, planning on how to spend their evening today.

"How about we try the new billiard centre in town?" Shownu suggested. Everyone seemed interested but Wonho was whining because he did know how to play.

"I can teach you." Hyungwon said with wide grin spread across his face. All eyes were on that lanky male at the moment. Despite liking the idea of playing, the members of the group weren't that skilful, truthfully they had only played it once or twice in Changkyun's basement and everyone was wondering how good Hyungwon was as he seemed so confident.

"Fine. Ok. But I don't think I'm a good learner." Wonho grinned at the taller male. Hyungwon only hummed in reply, he was blushing again as he recalled what had happened earlier, regretting his proposal to teach Wonho when he can't even stand to be close to the other male without humiliating himself.

 

-

 

The clacking sounds of billiard balls echoed throughout the room. The members were intently watching Hyungwon with admiration as the taller male elegantly handled the cue stick, moving swiftly around the pool table to get the right angle and successfully scored every times he hit the colourful balls with numbers.

They were now at the billiard centre, renting one of the pool tables that situated at the corner of the place. Only some of the tables were occupied and the place wasn't as crowded as they thought it would be. Maybe because it was still early.

"So what do you guys think?" Hyungwon said, smirking after putting all the colorful balls through the holes.

"Hyung, how are you so good at this?!" Jooheon started.

"I used to play it with my dad. He's the one that taught me." Hyungwon beamed. He and his dad used to play pools when he weren't always travelling. Hyungwon kind of missed those days.

"Wonho just got himself a professional couch here." Shownu said, still admiring Hyungwon's performance just now.

Hyungwon's smile slightly faded at that statement.  _Great. Now I have to teach him._  He thought. The taller male now directed his attention to the blonde male that was still in awe after watching his play. Wonho smiled as he met Hyungwon's gaze, causing the taller male to cough a little bit to hide his nervousness.

"S-so, show me what you've got?" Hyungwon said with his eyebrow slightly raised. The others members seem to have disappeared, Jooheon and Changkyun went to grab some drinks with Minhyuk because that boy can't decide his drinks while Kihyun and Shownu were immersed in their conversation.

"If you say so." Wonho started to pick up the cue stick. Shifting around the table, he aimed for an easy ball, in attempt to not to humiliate himself.  _Well he tried._  The ball that he hit went towards the total opposite direction of the hole. From Hyungwon's point of view, the posture that Wonho attempted was totally off, even the way the blonde male held the cue stick was wrong. Hyungwon shook his head in disbelief.

"Wait, Wonho. Have you ever played this before?" Hyungwon asked.

"Ugh. Yeah? But I wasn't sure if I know how to play it correctly." The blonde male said.

"The way that you hold the cue stick was wrong. And your posture was no good either. Let me show you."

Hyungwon took his cue stick and tried to demonstrate the correct posture for Wonho.

"I did that too just now." Wonho tried to defend himself.

"No. You did this." Hyungwon shifted to show Wonho the wrong posture that the blonde male made just now.

"It's the same."

"No it's not. Look closer."

"Well it looks the same to me." Wonho was not backing down. Hyungwon gave up.

"Come here. Aim for that ball and lean down." Wonho did as told. While holding his cue stick, he leaned down on the poll table, eyes on the targeted ball. He soon felt Hyungwon leaned closer behind him.

"See this hand of yours. It's supposed to be like this. And your legs. You aren't stable like this." Hyungwon adjusted Wonho's hands and legs.

"Ok now. Look at that ball. Do you see the angles? Try to aim for it like that." Wonho listened and nodded to what Hyungwon said and did as he was told . It went straight into the hole.

"See. It's not that bad." Hyungwon grinned but soon realised their position and how close he was to Wonho. He was literally breathing into the shorter male's ear. Panicked and slightly red, Hyungwon quickly stand back straight and moved few step away from Wonho.

"Omg. It's so cool." The blonde male exclaimed excitedly as he turned and hugged Hyungwon. The taller male froze, taken aback by Wonho's action. And once again, the whole group had assembled at the right time to witness this.

"Get a room you both." Changkyun said, causing the others to laugh as well.

"Don't worry. We will." Wonho said while smirking as he loosened the hug but one of his hands was still on the taller male's waist. Hyungwon could only looked at the blonde male and sighed as the others just kept on laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

The library today weren't as crowded as during the exam terms but was still filled with students. Stacks of books and papers could be seen on some tables with students that were immersed in their researches and assignments. Some said the library is the most suitable spot to take a nap. This was proven as some of the desks were occupied with students that dozed off while waiting for their next class. The librarian weren't that bothered with this bunch but rather kept their eye on those that made noises to disturb the peaceful place. For Hyungwon, he came here for an escape.

"Hey, Hyung. Studying?" Jooheon said, chuckling as he saw Hyungwon was startled and dropped the book that he was holding. The lanky male was spacing out before the younger had found him in between the book racks in the library. The librarian almost hushed them but halted as Jooheon stopped chuckling.

"Ahh. Jooheon. You almost gave me heart attack." Hyungwon flashed the younger a small smile before bending down to pick up the book that he dropped.

"You weren't reading that." Jooheon said as he followed Hyungwon to his seat and sat in the seat facing the taller male.

"I was." Hyungwon lied.

"Don't lie to me hyung. You were spacing out." The younger pushed.

"I had to call you few times to get your attention."

"Sorry. I'm fine. I just have few things on my mind at the moment." Hyungwon could only smile weakly.

"Things like Wonho hyung?" Jooheon smirked when Hyungwon's expression gave away that the younger had guessed right.

"Why would I be thinking of him?" Hyungwon tried to defence.

"Duhh. Everyone could see the way you look at him."

"Am I that obvious?" Hyungwon blushed. He thought no one would notice about his feeling toward the blonde male.

"You're smitten. We could literally see those flowers and hearts floating around you whenever you looked at Wonho hyung." Jooheon said laughing while making the hand gesture to mimic the floating hearts and flowers. And this time the librarian hushed at him, signalling him to keep it down.

"Aish. How you guys could noticed when he doesn't."

"I don't know about that, hyung." Jooheon almost laugh again but he saw the librarian was still eyeing him. Hyungwon sighed.

"You should tell him." Jooheon said looking at Hyungwon seriously.

"What?"

"Wonho hyuug won't know unless you tell him yourselves."

"But I'm a guy. How?"

"I really think you should just confess to him." Hyungwon just sighed again.

"Trust me. You should consider confessing. Don't drag this any longer." Jooheon sounded serious this time.

"I don't know Jooheon. I really don't know."

"But it's up to you though." Jooheon said.

"What are you doing in the library anyway Jooheon?" Hyungwon asked.

"I'm waiting for Changkyun. Wait don't change the topic-"

"What topic?" Changkyun had found them while they were engrossed in their little talk. And guess who was standing behind Changkyun. Wonho. Hyungwon almost freak out as he thought the latter might have overheard their conversation.

"Yeah what topic?" Wonho said while beaming his usual smile that always made Hyungwon's heart skipped a beat.

"Nothing important." Hyungwon said as he signalled Jooheon to keep his mouth shut about their conversation earlier. Jooheon only burst into a laughing mess.

"Please keep it down. Or leave." The librarian had appeared out of thin air to warn the boy. The said boy had no choice but to suppress his laughter. At that moment, Wonho already sat down next to Hyungwon and Changkyun sat beside Jooheon. Hyungwon looked almost mortified but tried hard to play it cool. The blonde male frowned as he saw the way Hyungwon react.

"Are you ok Hyungwon? You're kinda pale." Wonho asked.

"I'm fine." Hyungwon only managed to smile weakly at the blonde male. Wonho chuckled. Jooheon who was witnessing this from the opposite seat appeared to be enjoying himself watching the interaction between the two while Changkyun seemed questioned about this whole scenario.

Everything was peaceful for a while as four of them started to do their own works. Well not exactly. Jooheon and Changkyun were absorbed in their discussion about their upcoming presentation. Both seemed enthusiastic about it. Wonho had taken out his books and was taking notes while listening to his iPod again, looking so engrossed with the music, moving his lips along and quietly mumbling the lyrics.

Hyungwon (yep except for this turtle) couldn't take his eye off the blonde male. He was tracing how the latter's strands of hair fall into places every time the blonde male slightly shook and nodded his head to the beat. How his eyes looked focused and sparkled at the same time, the eyes that always filled with warmth when they met his. The latter's cute pointed nose and soft lips, the lips that sometimes curved upwards and forming small smiles. Hyungwon wondered what the boy was listening to.

"Hyungwon?" The way the boy's voice echoed when he called his name. It sounded sweet and like music to his ear. Hyungwon likes everything about Wonho. Then it hit him. He is really in love with this boy.

"Hyungwon, you okay?" It sounded so real. Hold up. Wonho's voice dragged the lanky brunette back to reality. He got caught staring at the blonde male again.

"I'll kiss you if you look at me like that again!" Wonho smirked at the brunette. Hyungwon instantly turned red as Jooheon and Changkyun cracked up causing everyone to look at them. The librarian's ear twitched and she started pacing towards them.

"Guess that's our cue." Jooheon said as they both started to pack up their stuff.

"See you both later!" Changkyun prompted when they were done and dashed out of the library before the librarian could catch them. Leaving the brunette and the blonde that were now giggling as they watched the two youngsters' lightning-fast-escape and their shadows disappearing through the library exit. Hyungwon stopped when his eye met the blonde's, turning his attention back to his book while the blonde chuckled at his action.

"Do you wanna listen too?" Wonho asked while holding one of the earpieces that were connected to his iPod towards Hyungwon.

"Urm sure." Before Hyungwon even able to take the earpiece, Wonho's hand had already moved to carefully place it on the brunette's ear, his finger accidentally brushed against the other's earlobe. The brunette almost shrieks at that contact but soon calmed down as he heard the music. He now knew what the blonde male had been listening too.

하루종일 보고 또 봐도

너무 좋았어 매일매일

너의 얘길 듣고 또 들어

봐도 너무 좋았어 예이예

이제는 시간이 다 됐나봐

우리도 남들과 똑같나봐

재밌는 얘길 해도 나

고개만 끄덕이고있어

The melody slowly filled the air and Hyungwon smiled at the lyrics. He wished the time could stop at this moment, the thought of sharing the earpiece with the blonde made his heart fluttered, beating hectically and unevenly, he hoped it wasn't too loud. On the other end, Wonho quietly watched the brunette's every move from his seat. His lips curved, forming that contagious smile of his. When their eyes met, Hyungwon couldn't help but smiled too. They spent the rest of their evening at the library.


	5. Chapter 5

_Why is he here?_

Wonho was sitting in the maid café, at the same usual table by the window, chattering away happily and shooting those killer smiles of his. He was not alone. Wonho was talking to Hyewon and Hyungwon were witnessing this from the café's window.

Hyewon was having a late working shift at the café today and Hyungwon decided why not pick up her sister and have dinner together since he was free. But now he was standing outside the café, witnessing this, with his sunken heart and fading smile.

The blonde male looked so happy talking to Hyewon and jealousy started to consume the taller male. His heart ached. All that he can think about at the moment was that he wished he was Hyewon. He wished that he was a girl. He wished that he could be with Wonho. All these thoughts wilted his smiles and he started to walk away.

The rain started to pour and made everything worse. Hyungwon was dragging his foot walking aimlessly along the street. His mind was blank. He couldn't care less about the street people that were shooting him odd glances as he was drenched and without an umbrella. Hyungwon felt like he had walked for hours.

Suddenly his phone rang. He finally stopped to take cover from the rain. Hyungwon looked at the caller ID. It was Hyewon. He hesitated to pick up but eventually did because he doesn't want to worry her.

"Where are you at now? I thought we were gonna have dinner together."

"I can't make it. I have assignments to finish." Hyungwon tried to sound normal.

"Didn't you say you are free?"

"I forgot about this new assignment. Sorry sis." He lied.

"Are you outside at the moment? Why I could hear the rain so clearly?" Hyewon started to sound concern.

"Urm gotta go. Too busy. Talk to you at home." Hyungwon smashed the end call button and started to fast pace home.

 

-

 

Hyungwon turned on the hot shower. He stayed under it in his drenched clothes, wishing that the hot water could wash away all his thoughts. He came to his senses as he felt the hot water started to burn on his skin. Turning off the water tap, he slipped out of his wet attire. Going back to his bedroom, he put on his sweater and long pants, not even bothering to dry his hair. Now that the heat from the hot shower started to leave him, Hyungwon felt cold. His heart was icy. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Hyungwon tried to reason with himself and attempted to act normal as he waited for Hyewon to come home.

Hyungwon attempted to occupy his mind by studying. He went to his desk and started to go through tomorrow's lesson. It was a poor attempt. All he did was drawing circles on the paper as the hours passed by.

He heard the main door unlocked.  _Must be Hyewon_. He tried to act as if he was busy when he heard footsteps coming upstairs. He heard knocks and the door knob turned.

"Hyungwon-ah. Did you eat yet? I got take out, it's downstairs." Hyewon said.

"Ahh. Not yet." Hyungwon started to put away his so-called-notes and followed Hyewon downstairs. He saw there were only one set of take out on the kitchen counter.

"Where's yours? You already ate?" Hyungwon asked Hyewon.

"Ah. I already ate with someone just now."

"Who?"

"He said he had classes together with you? Wonho?" Hyungwon heart sank.

"O-Ok." He tried to sound as normal as he can. But his eyes were glossy.

"I'm gonna eat this in my room. Too busy." Hyungwon grabbed the take out box and ran upstairs as fast as he can. He barely heard what Hyewon said after him. Reaching him room, he closed and locked the door as tears started to roll down his pretty face. He felt tired as he set the food on his desk and went to lie down on his bed. Hyungwon cried himself to sleep.

 

-

 

They were now having lunch break at the cafeteria. Both of them were having ramyeon today. Wonho was chattering away happily while slurping his favourite food, barely noticing that his friend was silently watching him from the opposite side of the table.

"Urm. Hyungwon you have a twin sister right?" Hyungwon flinched at the question but quickly replied.

"Yeah."

"I had seen her yesterday in the maid café. She's a beauty." Wonho said while looking dreamy.

Those words felt like thousands swords that pierced into his heart, even worse, it was tearing him apart. Hyungwon loves his sister. And he also recently discovered that he loves this man that was sitting in front of him, this man that he loves more than just a friend. Hyungwon was indeed jealous but the feeling of loves for both of them towered over his jealousy. He doesn't want to be selfish. He wanted them both to be happy. If they were meant to be together, Hyungwon would want to be there to support and cheer for them, even though he would be that one that suffered.

"Yeah, I even know you had dinner with her." Hyungwon said, trying to sound like he was teasing Wonho.

"Mhm. It was great. And I learnt a lot." Wonho keep on eating.

"What do you mean you learnt a lot?"

"Nothing. It's our secret." Wonho smirked at Hyungwon. The taller male just smiled and shook hishead in reply, he dropped his head, avoiding further eye contact with Wonho,his heart was shattered. But little did he knew, Wonho was also watching himfrom the corner of his eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hyewon-ah~ Order for Table 6 is done."

"Coming in a sec." 'Hyewon' said before turning back 'her' attention to the customers in front of her.

"Anything else that you would like to add, My lady?" 'She' asked. The customer looked at her five year old son if he would want anything else.

"Mum, she's really pretty." The son blurted, looking as if he was seeing at the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Why thank you, young master." 'Hyewon' said smiling, accepting the compliment.

The lady customer just smiled at her son's responds before replying to 'Hyewon'.

"I think that would be all. Thank you." She flashed her with same warm smile as she handed the menu back to 'Hyewon'.

"Your order will be right up." 'Hyewon' smiled again as she was leaving the table and walking toward the counter to place the customer's orders.

"Table 5. One set of hamburger steak, chocolate latte and ice tea." 'She gave the order list to café owner that was managing the counter.

"Thank you for helping us today dear. We were out of hands." The owner was grateful.

"No problem. Besides, my sister chose the worst day to get sick. I should help you guys." 'Hyewon' smiled. 'She' was forced to help in the café again. Force wasn't exactly the correct word to describe this situation. The café was having a special promotion for their customers in conjunction with the town celebrating a festival today. The maids had been serving customers nonstop since this morning. 'She' had to help them.

 

**Flashback last night.**

"Achoo-" Hyewon ( _the real one_ ) was lying in her bed, covered in thick blanket and a cooling pad stuck on her forehead under her messy fringe. Boxes of tissues, bottles of drinks and medicines were placed by her bedside within her reached. There was already a mountain of used tissues piled up in the dustbin. She looked pale and her nose was in shades of red.

"Hyungwon-ah. I'm suffering. I don't think I will last much longer. Tell mum and dad I love them." Hyewon said with her hoarse voice before blowing her nose into the tissue. Her throat felt sand-papery.

"Stop overreacting. You just caught a flu sis." Hyungwon entered the room with a bowl of rice porridge and warm lemon tea for Hyewon. He almost laughed looking at his sick sister's behaviour. She was blowing her nose again.

"But I felt so sick. My nose. I can't even breathe with it. Help I'm suffocating." She looked at him with her hands on her throat, mimicking being choked and out of breath. Hyungwon just rolled his eye in responds and sighed.

"You'll get better soon. Eat up. And don't forget those meds and sleep after you take them." He said as he handed her the bowl of fuming rice porridge and placed the tea on her almost-crowded bedside table. Hyewon bring the bowl to her nose in attempt to smell the porridge. She likes Hyungwon's cooking.

"I can't smell. How can I eat this?!" She said in exasperation and groaned.

"Aish sis. You're such a baby when you're sick. Just eat it ok."

"But-" she stopped and gasped.

"Oh my god. The café. I forgot we are having a promotion tomorrow!!!" She shouted. Hyungwon flinched.  _This can't be good._

"Why don't you just call sick?"

"I can't. We will be out of hands. The will be a lot of customers tomorrow."

"But you're sick. You can't possibly serve your customer looking like this."

"Yeah. I'm sick. But------------you're not."

"No way." Hyungwon refused before her sister could say anything else.

"But they need help. Hyungwon-ah. Please?" She looked at him with her puppy eye.

"No." Hyungwon said flatly. Hyewon started to tug on his sleeves and stare harder with her puppy eye.

"Help your sister again? Please?" She started coughing hard. She was faking it though.

"Just call sick sis. They would understand." Hyungwon eyes softened as he saw his sister coughing.

"Please even if it's not for me. Do it for them. Remember how nice they treated us." Hyewon continued to plea and still coughing.

"Fine ok. Only this time." Hyungwon surrendered.

"Aww. Thank you hyungwon-ahh my sweet, handsome and cute little brother." She wanted to pinch his cheeks but he was standing all tall, so never mind that.

"Now eat so you can take the medicine and sleep." Hyungwon demanded.

"But I can't eat this." She said pouting. Hyungwon sighed.

"Do you want me to feed you?" And as she heard that, Hyewon's eye lit up and she nodded eagerly.

"What would you do without me sis." Small smile started forming on his beautiful face when he pulled the chair towards the bed. Hyewon passed him the bowl as he sat down besides her and smiled cheekily as her brother began to spoon the rice porridge into her mouth. Before the spoon reaches her lips, she sneezed again. They both laughed.

**End of flashback.**

 

And here he was again, in this frills dress with these wigs and headpiece on top of his head, shuffling around the café, serving customers as one of the maids. He could only sigh again for the hundredth times today as he walked gracefully across the café with the tray full of foods and drinks in his hands. He started to set the food down when he reached the said table.

"Enjoy your meal, my lady." He said, flashing one last smile before she walked away towards another table and did the same gesture. He walked back to stand by the door after he made sure all the customers were served.

The bell on top of the door chimed signalling there's new customer visiting the shop. He bowed down to welcome them.

"Welcome home-". He froze as he saw the customer. No.  _Customers._   _Is this déjà vu?_

Hyungwon can't believe this is happening again. Maybe even worst this time. He was mentally banging his head on the wall when he saw the group of customers that were standing in front of him now. They were staring at him from head to toe, their gaze were a mixture of surprised and admiration. Except for  _him_. He was staring at Hyungwon with his eyebrows furrowed, he looked rather worried?

"Wow, she really looked just like him." Jooheon exclaimed, earning nods from the group.

"Yeah, except for the hair and she doesn't wear glasses." Changkyun added. Of all the free good days, why would they choose to visit the café today?  _Oh wait._  The maid suddenly remembered the text from last night. They had asked him if he would want to go to the festival with them today but he declined saying that he would be taking care of his sick sister. Hyungwon mentally banged his head on the wall again. How can he be so careless? He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Ahh. You guys must be the bunch that Hyungwon talks a lot about. It's nice to finally meet all of you. Welcome."

"Aren't you supposed to be sick?" Kihyun asked.  _This hamster._  Hyungwon nearly choked.

"I'm almost fine now."

"Then where's Hyungwon?" He took out his phone as he asked, started to search for Hyungwon's number.

"Hyungwon caught the flu from me though sadly. He's probably sleeping now. You shouldn't wake him up."

"Hyungwon is sick now? Should we go visit him then?" Minhyuk sounded concern.

"Ahh. There's no need to. He's recovering fine. He just need to rest."

"Let's get a table guys." Wonho finally spoke. He was looking straight at Hyungwon as he talked. But the brunette avoided his gaze.

"Sure. Follow me then." The lanky maid led the bunch towards the table at the middle of the café and handed out the menu to each of them. Their presences caught the attention of the other maids in the café. Few tables apart, Bora was looking at Hyungwon pitifully as she mouthed 'be strong' to him, the male could only smiled weakly in return.

"So Hyungwon told you about us?" Minhyuk asked, maybe too loudly.

"Yeah. Erm. Appa, wonton, sunshine, hamster, dimples, maknae?" He listed as he pointed finger at each and one of them with their 'names'.

"Woah, is that he called us behind our back?" Shownu was chuckling.

"Tell him we secretly called him frog behind his back too." Kihyun said as he flipped through the menu.

"I think he already know that." Hyungwon said smiling. His gaze met Wonho's, the blonde male was still staring at him. This time Hyungwon did not avoid it, he beamed him his best smile. The blonde male's eye widened before he hid his face behind the menu. The brunette smiled at his reaction.

"We'll have Four Iced Americano, one Iced Tea and one Chocolate Latte."

"What about the food?" Hyungwon asked as he wrote down the orders.

"Wonho said this place has the best Strawberry Shortcakes. I'm gonna try that. So one strawberry shortcake then." Minhyuk said.

"Make it four."

Hyungwon wrote down their orders and headed back to the counter. Bora joined him soon after.

"Four Iced Americano, one Iced Tea, one Chocolate Latte and 4 Strawberry Shortcakes for Table 3."

"Are those your schoolmate?" The café owner asked curiously as she passed the order to the kitchen staff.

"Sadly yes." Hyungwon sighed.

"That guy visited us before. The blonde." Bora said.

"Yeah. He was staring at you last time too. We remembered that."

"He got his eye on you. Even today he sneaks glances at you when his friend wasn't paying attention."

"I don't know about that." Hyungwon said as he looked towards Wonho's direction. Apparently, the blonde was staring at him but avoided when their eyes met. Hyungwon thought that it was funny.

"Here's the order for Table 3." The café owner said as the kitchen staff handed her the cakes and drinks.

"Go get them tiger!" Bora said teasingly. Hyungwon just rolled his eye and smiled in return as he carried the tray towards the said table. He set down the food and drinks as he reached the table, barely noticing that Wonho's eyes were still on him.

"Enjoy your food, Masters."

"Woah, so they really call you 'Master' here." Jooheon said excitingly.

"It's a maid café duhh."

"What time are you finishing work?" Shownu asked.

"In few hours. Why?"

"Do you wanna go to the festival with us?" Minhyuk said out of the blue.

"I need to go home. Hyungwon is still sick."

"Didn't you say he was recovering fine? He's a grown man, he can take care of himself." Kihyun said while scooping the shortcakes into his mouth.  _This hamster again._

"Yeah join us!" Changkyun added.

"Yeah Hyewon, you should join them." The café owner had appeared out of nowhere.

"But-"

"No but. You had helped us a lot today. You can leave after this."

"There's still a lot of customers."

"We're closing in an hours. We can handle these customers." The owner said smiling.

"See, even the owner approved." Minhyuk exclaimed. Hyungwon saw Bora passing by and signalled her for help.

"Just join them and have fun. Youth is short." Bora giggled. Now he had no excuses left to decline them.  _Great._

"Fine. I'll go." Hyungwon sighed.

 

-

 

Hyungwon went to the back of the cafe, opened the door that had 'Staff Only' sign hung on it and walked towards the staff lockers. He stand there stupefy before he could opened his locker as he remembered that he had nothing to wear. His cover will be blown. He almost turned into statue until he felt someone was tapping his shoulder. Bora did.

"Why are you standing here looking like you lost a puppy?" Bora frowned.

"Ugh. I agree to go out without thinking that I had nothing to wear as a  _girl_." Hyungwon sounded a bit panicky. Truthfully, he could just ran home and not go out with them, but part of him wants to join them and have fun, as Hyungwon and not as Hyewon. Yet he messed up big time and he can't fix this mess that he accidently created by lying. He could come clean but what would they thought of him working as a maid? Would they be disgusted? Would Wonho talk to him again after? His brain went into overdrive thinking about all these negative outcomes.

"Your sister has some spare clothes at the bottom of her locker. She kept them there just in case." Bora said chuckling as she watched Hyungwon's expression changed from white to green and now turned normal. Hyungwon was brought back to reality feeling relieved as if someone had pulled out the knife that had been hurting him.

"Oh thank god." He starts to rummage through the locker and rushed into the dressing room as soon as he found the set of clothing. It was a below knee length pastel-pink-colour plisse skirt and a white kimono shirt that goes well with his grey-white sneakers. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided to add his oversized denim jacket to the look.

"I think you'll need this." Bora handed him a small black-leather sling bang.

"Okay." The now-dressed-in-girl-clothing male took it and sling on his shoulder. He take one last look at the mirror to fix his hair ( _I mean wigs_ ) and smiled smugly as he realized that his sister's fashion sense was quite good and how well he fit into it.

"How do I look?" He turned to Bora and posed with one of his hands on his waist.

"Stunning. Can I have your number? " Bora winked. And they both laughed.

When Hyungwon went into the café, the latters had already finished eating and were waiting for him. They were mesmerized as they saw the lanky male that was now in female clothing.

"Wow. You looked good." Jooheon said as the other others agree with him.

"Thank you." Hyungwon said smiling. He felt proud but guilty at the same time.

"Shall we go watch the flower parade then?" Changkyun asked.

"Okay." They all said in unison.

The town was filled with people today that came to enjoy the annual flower festival. The streets were decorated with colourful flags and banners. Even the stores around the town had used flowers to decorate their front porches. The sounds of fireworks and songs playing could be heard as they walked through the town towards the main street to catch the flower parade. They were lucky enough to get a good spot. But it wasn't for long before the place got overcrowded and Hyungwon felt like he was getting squished between these people.

Abruptly he felt someone was grabbing him by his wrist and as he looked back it was Wonho. The blonde male was signalling him to follow him. Hyungwon did as asked and was dragged out of the crowd following closely behind the other male. They stopped after they were far enough from the crowd and their friends.

"Don't you wanna go home?" The blonde male sounded concern.

"Not really. Hyungwon will be fine alone." The tall male almost bit his tongue saying that lie. He didn't want to lie to Wonho. But.

"Ok. Then."

"Why did you pull me out here?"

"Cause I thought you would rather go home to Hyungwon than being squashed like sardines."

"Ohh."

"And also cause I don't feel like sharing you with the others."

"What?!"  _Did he heard wrong?_  Hyungwon's heart fluttered.

"Do you wanna stroll around with me or you wanna go back to them?" The blonde male asked with a smirk.

"No! I'll go with you." Maybe he was too fast at answering that and Wonho chuckled at his reply. Hyungwon turned even redder. His heart was beating hectically, it would probably jumped out of his chest soon. A moment of silence went by.

"So- you have anywhere you wanna go?" Wonho asked. Hyungwon could only shook his head in return, eyes still on the ground. And his stomach chose the right time to growl. They both laughed.

"Guess we'll go hunting for food then?" Hyungwon nodded at the suggestion and smiled awkwardly. The crowd had gotten bigger than before as the parade went on and now they realised they had to push through them to get to the other side where the stores and stalls were at. Hyungwon was following Wonho as close as he can but he seemed to start losing sight of the blonde. Yet again he felt someone had grabbed on his hand.

"So that we won't get separated." Wonho said as he led the way, not even turning back to look at Hyungwon. But the lanky male swore he saw the blonde's ear turned red. They came by a ddeokbokki stall as they walked.

"Have you ever tried their spicy rice cake before?" Wonho asked.

"Never. I can't handle spicy food."

"Ohh. You're just like Hyungwon. He can't eat spicy food too."

"Ah-h. Yeah." Hyungwon can feel his palm was sweating.

"What about that sandwich bar?"

"Ok." They headed to the sandwich bar with their hands still intertwined. The Sandwich bar allowed them to choose their preference topping. Both of them settle with a simple ham sandwiches and Iced Americano.

"Do you wanna watch the firework show later?" Wonho asked as they waited for their order.

"Sure."

"Great, I know just the spot!" Wonho smiled. Hyungwon felt like all the butterflies in his stomach were trying to escape.  _Or maybe he was just hungry_. They got their orders and headed towards the said place with Wonho leading the way. Strange enough, Hyungwon's hand was still in Wonho's. Both didn't say anything as they got comfortable with holding each other's hands and only letting go when they reached the place. It was a small park on a higher ground where the view weren't block by trees and buildings. There were also other people here but not a lot.

They sat on the bench and started to unwrapped their sandwiches.

"You know, both of you really looked alike.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Hyungwon replied awkwardly.

"But-" Before the blonde could continue, the fireworks went off, sparks of lights dispersed across the night sky, adding colors on the pitch black canvas. In some distant, few couples started to share kisses. Hyungwon blushed as he captured this with his eyes, he failed to notice that Wonho also had followed his gaze.

"Should we kiss too?" The blonde asked abruptly, almost causing Hyungwon to drop his drinks.

"What?!"

"I'm just joking. Chill." Wonho burst into a laughing mess. And soon Hyungwon too joined him.

 

-

 

"Thank you for walking me home." Hyungwon said. Wonho had volunteered to walk Hyungwon home after the firework show.

"Mhm. It's my pleasure to do so."

"So good night then and thank you for today."

"You too." The blonde said before Hyungwon leaned over to give a peck on his cheek. Leaving the blonde's mouth agape as he watched the other male ran towards the door.

"Hey-" Wonho called out before Hyungwon opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"N-nothing. Good night." Wonho smiled and the brunette returned the smile.

Just as Hyungwon closed the door behind him, his sister had jumped out of nowhere, almost scaring the brunette to death. Hyewon was laughing hysterically at Hyungwon's reaction.

"So-, tell me how's your date?" She asked while wriggling her eyebrow. Guessed Bora had spilled everything that happened at work today to Hyewon.

"It's not a date." Hyungwon said before he sprinted upstairs into his bedroom. He made sure to lock the door so that his sister won't barge in and shower him with questions. He smiled fondly as he recalled today's incidents. But soon it faded as he looked at his mirror and he whispered to himself.

"He went out with Hyewon. Not me."

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter. Teehee.

"Guys- guys-" The group heard a familiar voice calling from afar but continued to do their own business as if they heard nothing. They were hanging out under the tree by the school field again. The weather sure was hot today but it was windy, probably would later rain in the evening.

"Check this out! My new polaroid camera!" The ball of sunshine shouted too loud as if the group hadn't notice his presence yet. How can he ran and shouted at the same time without even need to catch his breath after. Hyungwon smiled at that thought.

"Hyung you're too loud. Some of us are trying to concentrate here." Jooheon said.

"Yeah. We could literally hear you from across the field." Changkyun sighed. Both him and Jooheon got a new assignment again ( _I loves giving them homework to do for no reason_ ). But this time they weren't so enthusiastic about it. It was for History. Who likes history anyways?

"What?! I just wanna show you guys my new toy." Mihyuk pouted.

"Let me see that." Kihyun said as Mihyuk handed him the camera. The boy was also interested in photography and had taken lots of great photos after he got his own DSLR last year for his birthday. Now both boys were immersed in a discussion about the camera while Shownu listened to them silently.

"How's your cold?" Wonho suddenly said, almost caught Hyungwon off guard as he too was intently listening to Kihyun and Minhyuk.

"I'm a lot better now." The brunette said as he faked a small cough.

"Good then." Wonho beamed.

"Guys let's take a group photo!" Mihyuk exclaimed, again, too loud for normal human ears as he hold the camera up high facing the group.

"Look here. Say it's sunny!"

"It's Sunny." They all said. Clicked.

"Why sunny?"

"Cause I said so." Minhyuk shrugged. The polaroid piece slowly rolled out of the camera before Minhyuk took and started fanning it. The photo turned out okay except for Jooheon and Changkyun that weren't ready enough. They end up having a weird facial expression embedded on the photo. Minhyuk burst out laughing.

"Hyung! Let's take it again." Jooheon started whining.

"I like it. It's candid shot."

"But we looked ugly." Chankyun joined it.

"Nah. Can't do." And with that they started running around chasing Minhyuk for their 'candid' photo. The other four could only smile looking at their friend's silly acts.

"Minhyuk-ah. Can I lend your camera for a bit?" Hyungwon shouted.

"Yeah! Go ahead!" That ball of sunshine was still trying to escape the two that were chasing him. He seemed to be enjoying it though.

"Do you wanna take a photo with me?" Hyungwon asked Wonho.

"Sure. Why not"

Clicked.

"We looked good. I'm keeping this." The brunette smiled looking at the developed photo.

"Then let's take another one." Wonho said.

"Why?"

"I wanna keep one for myself too." They both smiled at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Wonho arrived at the school early today. He will be having classes with Kihyun, Shownu and of course none other than Hyungwon later. Even though the male didn't say it out loud, he likes hanging around the beautiful brunette, teasing the other male and watching how the latter reacted, and sometimes enjoyed ( _maybe too much_ ) making the other male flustered. The blonde smiled when he thought about the latter as he reached his class.

He saw Shownu waving from the back seat signalling that they had reserved a seat for him and walked toward them. As he reached the seat, he saw Hyungwon's bag was on the other seat beside his but the lanky male was nowhere to be seen.

"Morning Shownu."

"Morning." Shownu flashed him a small smile.

"Where's Hyungwon?"

"He got called out by someone just now."

"Who?"

"Not sure. Haven't seen that girl around. Maybe from another faculty."

"A girl?"

"Yeah." Now Wonho was curious. Few minutes later, they saw Kihyun came running into the class. The male was almost out of breath as he sat down beside Shownu.

"Is someone chasing you? You seemed like you were trying to run for your life."

"The professor had me helped him this morning and I thought I was almost late for class. Gosh." The shorter male said as he was still trying to catch his breath.

"What's up with him?" He asked as he saw Wonho spacing out.

"Not sure. Probably cause Hyungwon got called out by a girl."

"Are you jealous?!" Kihyun said teasingly, almost loud enough for the class to hear them and that finally caught Wonho's attention.

"What are you guys talking about?" The blonde tried to act clueless.

"Admit it Wonho. We know that you had been watching him even before you befriend him."

"The way you both looked at each other. It's intriguing. " Shownu added. The blonde male sighed.

"I-" Wonho stopped midway as he saw the beautiful brunette walked into the class looking rather annoyed but brighten up as soon as he saw Wonho.

"Morning." The brunette smiled at him.

"Morning Hyungwon. Where have you been?"

"Ugh. Someone needed to talk to me."

"Who?"

"No one important."

"Ahhh- Sure."

"Wonho."

"Yeah."

"I'm not joining you guys for lunch and hang out later. Sorry." Hyungwon smiled apologetically.

"Ah. Okay. Can I ask why?"

"I need to-" Their teacher had entered the class. The lecturer soon started to pull up his slides and started his lecture. Hyungwon only mouthed "I'll tell you later" to Wonho before he began to focus on the class. Now the blonde male was really curious.

 

**_Time skipped lunch break time._ **

 

"That's all for today. Don't forget to hand in your work next week-" The lecturer was ending his class and before he finished his sentence Hyungwon had started to sweep all his things into his bag.

"Hyung-" And the brunette was already out of the class before Wonho was able to call him. The blonde male felt dejected.

"Aww. Wonho got ditched." Kihyun clearly weren't making his day better either.

"Shut up Kihyun." Wonho pouted.

"Let's go eat guys." Shownu said.

"Okay. At least I still have Shownu. Right?" Wonho put his arms around the big guy and winked.

"Yeah right." They laughed and headed towards the cafeteria for lunch.

 

-

 

After the lunch break, four of them were having the same class again. Except this time, Hyungwon seemed to be running late ( _I wonder why_ ). Wonho was staring at the classroom door the whole time waiting for the lanky male to appear. But the teacher had already entered the class and yet the latter was still not here. Wonho was a bit worried.

"You'll burn holes into that door if you kept staring." Kihyun said chuckling.

"Hyungwon's not here yet. I'm worried."

"He's big enough. I don't think he'll get lost or get abducted somewhere in the school."

"Aish." And then he saw the brunette walked through that door. The male stopped before the teacher to apologize before he walked up toward his reserved seat besides his friends at the back. He smiled as he saw them.

"Where did you go?" Wonho asked as Hyungwon sat down next to him.

"I was helping someone."

"Helping?"

"Yeah. Some school project thing."

"Oh."

"What project?" Kihyun decided to barge into the conversation.

"Art project." Hyungwon said as he started to take out his books and notes for the class.

"What kind of art project?" The hamster was not letting go of the topic.

"Mr. Yoo. And those at the back. Please pay attention to the class." The lecturer had noticed them talking. The boys now stopped chatting and started to pay attention to the class. Well at least pretended to pay attention. Wonho's thoughts were elsewhere for the rest of the class.

 

-

 

It had been days since Hyungwon last spent time with the group. The brunette wasn't having lunch with them and even skipped their usual after school hung out. Even worst, rejected their invitation to play pool. Wonho was Hyungwon deprived. He misses the brunnete's company. Sure he could see him in classes but they didn't even get to catch up much. Now he's dying to know what Hyungwon was up to behind his back. He just misses the beautiful brunette. ( _Why did I make Wonho seemed so clingy?_ )

Today was no different. Hyungwon had classes with them but will soon disappear again during lunch and after school. The brunette never really explained about the art project that he was helping with and this made the group especially Wonho really curious about it. They said curiosity killed the cat but Wonho had had enough of it.

"You won't be having lunch with us again today?" The blonde asked the taller male that was rushing to stuff all his things into his bag.

"Yeah. Sorry." The latter smiled apologetically.

"Okay. But-"

"Hyungwon! Let's go!" They heard someone calling. A girl was standing by the classroom door. The one that Hyungwon was helping. Or so he said he was.

"Gotta go. See you." And the lanky male rushed towards the door.

"You don't need to come here and escort me."

"Aww. Why? I was near so I thought why not come and see you here."

"Just don't. Okay."

"Sure." The girl giggled before both of them disappeared through the door. The group heard this little conversation between Hyungwon and the girl and yes, Wonho did not look happy about it. Also yes, he thought he should be worried. Maybe.

"You gotta do something before you lose him." Kihyun said to him. Lose him? Well, how can he lose him when Hyungwon wasn't even his yet? The blonde could only sigh.

 

-

 

"Hyungwon!" The blonde hurried to follow the lanky male out of the class before he disappears again. They had just finished their last class today. It ended a little bit late that usual.

"Hyungwon, can we talk?" The blonde grabbed on Hyungwon's wrist. He was afraid that the brunette would take off again if he didn't hold on to him.

"Ahh Wonho. Can we talk tomorrow? I really gotta go now."

"But-"

"She will come and look for me again if I'm late."

"That girl from this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Can't you skip?"

"Ugh why?"

"I miss hanging out with you." Wonho pouted. The brunette froze. He sighted the girl from this morning pacing towards them. The girl doesn't seem to have taken notice of them yet. Hyungwon quickly pulled Wonho towards the staircase, to hide behind the wall as he signalled the blonde to keep quiet.

Hyungwon was embracing Wonho close to his chest. Wonho could feel the brunette's breath on his face as he took this opportunity to breath in his smell. Hyungwon smelt like Hyungwon. No perfume. Just himself. The latter's head was peeking out a bit to check if the girl was still there but Wonho pulled him back before he reached for the brunette's lips. Their lips were connected only for a brief moment. Hyungwon turned red, eye widened. Wonho was smirking. The time seemed to have slowed down and at that moment it felt like it was just the two of them standing close to each other.

Not sure how long it had been but Wonho was the first to speak.

"I think she's gone."

"Yeah." They both peeked to check if the girl was still there.

"So-"

"I think I'll skip today."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I had done a lot. I think I deserved a break." Hyungwon smiled.

"Do you wanna go to the ice-cream place that I told you about last time?"

"Sure. Let's go. Let's call the others too?"

"They're busy. I think. I just wanna hang out with you today."

"O-okay." Shades of pink started to spread on the brunette's cheeks and the pink shade turned darker as he recalled their lips incident just now.  _Cute._  Wonho smirked as he captured the brunette's reaction in his eye.

Both of them walked silently toward the ice cream stall that was situated not far from their school. Hyungwon was too flustered, his brain was full of questions and of the other male. While Wonho, well, he was just enjoying his  _view_  and his little walk with the brunette, occasionally brushing the back of his hands with Hyungwon's. He smiled fondly when their eye met, only making the taller male even more flustered.

Wonho ordered cream and cookies ice cream while Hyungwon ordered mint chocolate chips ice cream when they reached the said place, they decided to sit at the small table in front of the stall. The umbrella was shielding them from the sun, the weather wasn't even that hot today, except for Hyungwon, and the boy looked like he could pass out anytime soon.

"Are you okay?" Wonho chuckled.

"Y-yeah." Hyungwon smiled awkwardly as he savoured his ice cream and trying to push all the thoughts away.  _It's good (he meant the ice cream)._

"So what have you been helping the girl with?" Wonho asked.

"Art project."

"Yeah. But what sort of art project?"

"Okay. If I tell you, please don't tell the others." Now the brunette looked anxious again.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Do you wanna pinky swear too just in case?" They both laughed.

"So- The girl asked me to be her model. For some photoshoot."

"Model?"

"Yeah. She's a fashion major. Well she know my sister. And I kinda know her too. So now I'm in this mess."

"Model as in modelling? Fashion model?"

"Yep."

"Woah. Wait so why can't you tell us this?"

"I'm shy about it. I don't really want people to know that I'm into modelling. People will judge me."

"What? We won't judge you. Have you ever look at yourself in the mirror? You're beautiful." Hyungwon blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks."

"Thank you for telling me too. I was starting to think that you might be going out with her."

"That girl? Soyou? Never. Besides she's already have someone." Wonho was happy to hear that. They both tried to hide their smiles and continued to eat their ice cream. It's melting. Maybe the atmosphere got too hot ( _coughed_ ).

"Wonho-" Hyungwon said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me before?" The brunette asked, avoiding any eye contact with Wonho, his face was beet red and he tried to hide them. Wonho grinned looking at the other's reaction.  _Too cute._

"I-" Before Wonho could answer it, his phone rang. The phone was on the table and Hyungwon clearly saw the caller ID. His smile faded.

"I think I gotta go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Hyungwon smiled weakly as he slung on his backpack and made a run for it. He needed to get away fast. The tears in his eyes were threatening to escape.

"Hyungwon-" He heard Wonho calling for him but he can't turn back now. He didn't want to face the blonde. He needed to go home or somewhere away from Wonho. The caller ID. It was his sister.  _How can he forget about his sister? How can he be so dumb? How can he be hopeful?_  The tears started streaming down as he went. 


	9. Chapter 9 (Last Chapter)

The day came. It was Hyungwon and Hyewon's birthday.

The brunette woke up early today. Looking at his self in the mirror, the dark circles under his eyes were visible, he didn't sleep well these day ( _well, well, well can you guess why?_ ). He tried to forget about everything but it was all in vain. He tried smiling. It looked fake but it will do. He didn't want to worry anyone, especially his sister. He picked out the clothes that she bought for him last time and put them on. Looking at the mirror again, he fixed his hair and went downstairs.

"Do you have any plan today Hyungwon?" Hyewon asked while sipping her coffee. They started their day by having breakfast together, the same as any other day. But today instead of pancakes, they had muffins and donuts.

"Urm. I don't think so." Hyungwon mumbled, his mouth was still full of muffins.

"Are you going anywhere after school?" His sister continued to ask.

"Nar. Why don't we have dinner together then? And maybe cake after?"

"Can't do. I'm meeting someone today."

"Someone?"

"It's a secret." Hyewon said as she smiled mischievously. The boy could guess who it was. Must be Wonho. His heart sunk as he tried to push away that thought.

"Urm. Ok. Have fun then." The boy tried to sound as cheerful as he can but who would believe in that when his eye was clearly stating otherwise. He took one last sip of his coffee before he got up.

"Happy Birthday Sis. Love you." Hyungwon wished his sister before he kissed her cheeks.

"Happy Birthday to you too, little brother." Hyewon did the same and gave Hyungwon a small peck on his cheeks. They smiled.

 

**_Time Skipped._ **

"Happy birthday Hyungwon!" Minhyuk shouted as he saw the boy after they had finished their classes for the day.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Hyungwon asked curiously.

"Aish, I just know. You looked stunning today. New clothes!"

"Yeah."

"And no glasses?!" Minhyuk exclaimed.

"I looked stunning everyday even with glasses okay!" And they both laughed.

All the members of his little circle had assembled. Except this one guy. Hyungwon had been avoiding the blonde male, using the excuse that he was busy helping Soyou and even talked less to the blonde when they had the same class. Truthfully, he was done helping her since few days ago. But.

"Urm. Where's Wonho?" He asked curiously. They didn't have the same classes today.

"Ahh. Wonho said he had something to do and went back early." Shownu said.

"Yeah. He seemed to be in a hurry when he left just now." Kihyun added.

"Ahh. I see." Hyungwon sounded a bit down and the members seemed to notice this too.

"Why don't we celebrate your birthday then?" Changkyun suggested.

"Yeah!" They all agreed except for Hyungwon.

"Guys, I don't feel like going out today."

"Then we could celebrate it at your house." Jooheon exclaimed.

"Why does it have to be at my house?"

"Cause you said you don't feel like going out?"

"Yeah. We can grab something along the way and celebrate it at Hyungwon's house."

"What should we get then?" The bunch had started planning even when Hyungwon hadn't agreed to it yet. Well it's not like he can say no. And he had no excuses for it. It was his birthday and Hyungwon don't feel like spending it alone at home either. He eventually gave up and let the bunch do whatever they wanted.

They stopped at the store near to Hyungwon's house to get some food and drinks. The lanky brunette still looked like he was out of it but he was happy that they made an effort to cheer him up and be with him on his birthday. Yet, he wished that he could celebrate it with him too.

 

-

 

"Surpise!" They all yelled when Hyungwon opened the front door of his house. A loud 'pop' sound was heard and Hyungwon was covered with confetti. The lanky male was dumbfounded and speechless. At the moment, his house was decorated with all kinds of birthday ornaments and colourful balloons. "Happy Birthday Hyungwon and Hyewon" made up of letter-shaped balloons were hung on the wall. The kitchen dining table was occupied with food and snacks with a cake displayed at the centre of it.

Hyungwon's eye then focused on his sister and Wonho. But there's another familiar looking person standing beside his sister. Hyungwon recognized him as one of the regular customer at the café but wasn't sure why he was there.

"Come here. Wear this. The birthday boy shouldn't forget his birthday hat." Minhyuk had appeared with a pink birthday hat and had to put it on Hyungwon. He smirked in approval when he was done adjusting the hat on the taller male. The others could only smile looking at both of them.

The party started with them singing happy birthday song and the twin blew out the candles on their birthday cake. Minhyuk and Kihyun were busy snapping photos of everyone and Jooheon started to blast music of his choice. No one complain about the music. Yet. Shownu was immersed in eating while Changkyun was busy snooping around the house to look at every photos hanging on the wall.

"Happy Birthday Hyungwon!" Hyewon said and hugged her brother tightly. Hyungwon returned the hug.

"Let me introduce you to someone." She loosened her embrace and pulled the hand of the man that was standing behind her.

"Hyungwon. This is Luhan. My boyfriend." Hyewon said smiling as she interlocks their fingers together.

"Happy Birthday Hyungwon." The guy smiled at the brunette and offered him a handshake.

"Thank you." Hyungwon said and lightly shook their hands. It took a while for Hyungwon to grasp the situation.

"Wait. What about Wonho?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Please forget whatever I just said."

"Aish. Little brother. I know you have  _something something_  going on with that boy." Hyewon said while smirking as she playfully elbow her brother. Hyungwon gulped.

"There's nothing going on!" He almost shouted. His sister was laughing at this point.

"Sure sure. Were you surprised about this party though?"

"Yeah." Hyungwon said, smiling brightly.

"Guess who pull all of this?"

"You?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Wonho did. He was busy contacting me to arrange all of this." Hyewon was grinning now. Hyungwon was surprised to hear that.  _Why would Wonho did this for him?_ Then they heard someone was clearing their throat to get their attention.

"Can I talk to Hyungwon for a bit?"

"You can talk to him for as long as you want." Hyewon said and winked as she pushed Hyungwon forward. The lanky male almost tripped before Wonho got a hold of him.

"Opps sorry." She laughed as she dragged her boyfriend into the living room where everyone was at.

"I-" They both opened their mouth at the same time and laughed awkwardly at their reaction.

"Do you wanna go outside?" Wonho was the first to speak up and Hyungwon nodded. The blonde took Hyungwon's hands into his before they walked out of the house into the small garden in front.

"I like you!" They both said at the same time. Now they were both giggling.

"Did this happen all because of my insecurity?" Hyungwon asked.

"Technically yeah. You've been avoiding me because you thought I'm dating your sister."

"Yeah-" Now Hyungwon blushed as he thought it.

"But you yourself never said anything. That's why I started assuming."

"I was gonna say something before you ditched me at the ice cream stall and avoided me after that."

"Sorry." Hyungwon said sheepishly, he was still avoiding Wonho's gaze.

"Hey look at me." Wonho said as he tilted the brunette's face so that he can look directly into the other's eye.

"Chae Hyungwon. I only have my eyes for you. I have been seeing you around the school yet never have the guts to say hi. And I'm sorry that it took this long for me to say something but I really love you. Will you be my boyfriend?" Wonho said in a serious tone.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you away. I was so scared and insecure. I thought you like my sister. I really love you too." Hyungwon said, his eyes were teary.

"Hey don't cry." Wonho said before connecting their lips. Hyungwon returned the kiss. They only stop when they were almost out of breath and smiled at each other.

"There's that beautiful smile that I loves." Wonho said grinning, making Hyungwon blushed again.

"There's another thing that I need to tell you." Wonho laughed awkwardly.

"What?"

"I actually know your sister and also that you are not her when I went to the maid cafe."

"What? But you pretended not knowing?"

"Yeah, cause you look cute trying to not get your cover blown."

"The first time? The flower parade?" Hyungwon's eye widened.

"Yeah. I knew all those times. I was testing you about the ddeokbokki. And I was trying to help you escape when I pulled you out of the crowd."

"All those effort. Oh lord."

"You looked cute in those dresses though." Wonho winked and Hyungwon lightly punches him.

"You don't look that similar to your sister to be honest ( _sings Honestly_ )."

"And how is that?"

"Your lips. I recognized them." Wonho said while softly caressing his lover's lips with his thumbs. Hyungwon instantly turned redder.

"It's ok. I love you anyway." He said smiling happily before he leaned over, closing their gaps, meeting the other's lips with his again.

 

 

_The end._


	10. Special Chapter 1

"Hyewon-ah, Hyungwon-ah, let's go! We're going to the mall first then we'll pick up your daddy at the airport." Their mother shouted from downstairs.

"Ok. Done. Now turn around." One of the child did as told. Now they were both facing the mirror in the room.

"See. We looked exactly the same. Even mommy can't tell us apart." Hyewon said, looking satisfied.

"But sis. This dress-" Hyungwon looked embarrassed.

"Shush. Now let's go down." Hyewon grabbed on Hyungwon's hand and run downstairs. Their mother saw both of them and frowned at the sight of Hyungwon. Both of the toddlers were wearing a simple flower print girl dress, one with pastel blue flower print while the other one with pastel pink flower print.

"Ah, Hyewon-ah. Why did you dress up your brother like that again?"

"Because I want him to be as pretty as I am." The five year old toddler said grinning.

"Well he is." Their mother smiled at her kids' behaviour.

"But mommy-" Hyungwon tried to refuse.

"Look at the time, let's go before we're late." She said as she looked at her watch before dragging both of the children to their car to go to the mall.

 

-

 

It's Monday morning and the mall weren't crowded with people. Hyungwon was following his mummy and sister around the mall until something caught his attention. A pet shop. The boy was looking at the bunnies that were on the display window. They were so cute. White and fluffy even cuddly, the boy can't take his eye off them, until he realised that he had lost sight of his mum and sister.

"Mommy?"

"Hyewon?" He called as he walked around aimlessly. But they were nowhere to be seen. The boy started to get teary as he got more panicked and scared. He stopped and crouched down.

"Mummy? Hyewon?" Soon tears started to pour out. He was sobbing in the middle of the almost empty mall and no one seemed to care.

"Hay, why are you crying?" He heard a voice of another boy.

"I can't find my mummy and my sister." Hyungwon replied, still sobbing hard.

"There, there. Don't cry. I'll help you find them?" The other boy said. Hyungwon looked up to see the other boy's face, it reminded him of the bunnies that he saw at the pet store. Fluffy and cuddly he thought.

"Come, I'll bring you to the speaker place. My mama said that they can help you find your mummy if you lost them here. They will use the big speaker to call for your mummy and they will come and find you." The boy said smiling softly.

"Really?" Hyungwon asked as he sniffed.

"Yes. Let's go." The boy held out his hand to Hyungwon. Hyungwon hesitated to reach for it at first but seeing the other boy's warm smile comforted him and he grasped for it.

"Okay. Now stop crying okay. You won't be pretty if you cry." The boy said as he used his handkerchief to wipe Hyungwon's tear. Hyungwon only nodded in return.

"Okay. Now let's go to the place." The boy said as he lightly pulled Hyungwon's hand to lead him to the said place. They walked hand in hand and Hyungwon felt calmer now.

"Ahjusshi! Hello. My friend here lost her mummy. Can you help her?" The boy said as they reach the information centre. A tall middle-aged man was working there.

"Wonho-ah. Aww you brought another missing kids today. Her mummy was here just now. Wait a minute okay. Ahjusshi will call for her mummy."

"Thank you ahjusshi!" Wonho beamed and he saw Hyungwon was now smiling too.

"You're the prettiest when you smiled." Wonho said to Hyungwon.

"Thank you." Hyungwon said shyly.

"Why don't you two sit down there at the bench and wait for her mummy?"

"Okay ahjusshi thank you." Wonho said as he bowed politely to the man.

"How did you know this place?" Hyungwon asked curiously when they both sat down on the couch.

"My mama owned a pet shop here. I'm always here. So I know this place." The boy said smiling.

"Ooh."

"What about you?"

"I came here with my mummy and my sister. I lost them while I was looking at bunnies."

"Ooh. You have a sister?"

"Yeah. Me and my sister are twin. We looked the same." Hyungwon said.

"Ohh."

They were both sitting there quietly waiting for Hyungwon's mum. She arrived soon after, her expression was a mixed of worried and relieved.

"Mummy!" Hyungwon ran towards his mother.

"Hyungwon-ah. Oh thank god you're okay."

"Hyungwon! I was so worried." His sister said sobbing as she hugged him.

"Don't cry sis. I'm here now." Hyungwon smiled as he patted her back.

"The boy there took her here. You should thank him." The ahjusshi said.

"Oh my, thank you so much little hero! How could I repay you?" Hyungwon's mum said.

"It's okay. You're welcome." Wonho said smiling.

"This is my sister. Don't we look the same?" Hyungwon said smiling widely to Wonho. The other boy only nodded and smiled.

"Let's go kids. Your daddy is already at the airport. And thank you again." Their mother said as he lightly shook Wonho's hand. They waved goodbye as they rushed out of the mall. Wonho looked at them as their disappeared from his sight.

"Wonho-ah. There you are." A woman said when she passed through the information centre holding some shopping bags filled with carrot.

"Mama. Does twin looked the same?"

"Yeah. They usually do. What happened?"

"The twin that I met just now. They don't look the same." The boy shrugged.


	11. Special Chapter 2

Wonho is dressed in his favorite light blue button up shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans that he had picked out and ironed last night. Looking into the mirror, he tried to adjust the collar of the shirt before he proceeded to style his hair. Should he style it up and showed his forehead or should he let the fringe down covering his forehead? He struggled for a bit in deciding which will look better than the other and finally decided to part it and let some of the fringe down and showing bits of his forehead.

One last touch, he sprayed on his favourite perfume and inhaled bits of the scent. The subtle flowery scent always worked like a charm to calm down his wrecking nerve, especially today, Wonho is overexcited. He is going on a date with Hyungwon. The thought of spending time with his lover made him felt overjoyed, he felt like he's the luckiest man alive. Wonho can't stop smiling thinking about Hyungwon. His Hyungwon.

His phone rang as he was immersed in the thought about the lanky brunette. Looking at the caller ID, it's Hyungwon. Wonho beamed for the nth times today as he picked up the call.

"Hay babe. Did you miss me that much to call me before our date?" He answered the call smirking.

"Heyhey. Urm Wonho. I have to cancel our date today. Sorry."

"Why?!" Wonho was shocked, his smile faded.

"Ugh. Things happened at the café. The maids called sick today and only my sister and the café owner are running the café at the moment so I had to help her. Sorry again." Hyungwon said apologetically.

"I see. Then-"

"I'm really sorry babe. I gotta go now. I'll make it up to you later ok. Love you."

"Love you too-" Hyungwon had end the call before Wonho could say anything. The blonde male was devastated as he looked at his dimmed phone screen. He felt dejected. It was going to be their first official date yet now this happened. He was about to change back into his sweatpants as an idea came knocking to him. With a mischievous smile on his face, Wonho reached for his phone and started calling his friends.

 

-

 

The blonde male is now standing outside the café, looking into the big glass window, astounded by the view in front of him. He saw his lover but not in what he expected the brunette to be wearing. Hyungwon was wearing a black tuxedo coat with tails and matching pants, accompanied by a black vest, black tie and a white dress shirt under it, plus a pair of white gloves covering his beautiful hands. His hair perfectly slicked back, exposing his milky forehead. Hyungwon looked like an anime character that came straight out of a shojo manga, a perfect handsome butler. The butler suit fit his so well that Wonho was left dumbfounded, probably drooling too by now. The brunette was shuffling elegantly around the café carrying trays of food and drinks to the customers while shooting them his dazzling smiles.

"Wonho. Hello. Are you there?" Kihyun said as he waved his hands in front of the stupefied blonde male.

"Earth to Wonho! Earth to Wonho!" Changkyun shouted. Yes he shouted but Wonho was still too stunned.

"Bro why did you called us here if you just gonna stand there and enjoy the view." Shownu said chuckling.

"Yeah man. I could be home finishing my games." Minhyuk sounded a bit annoyed, his hands are busy typing onto his phone or was he playing games on the phone?

"But you gotta admit Hyungwon really look good in those suits." Jooheon said nodding.

"Look he's drooling!" Changkyun exclaimed and now the boys were laughing loudly on the street looking at how whipped their friend is. Wonho finally snapped out of it, thanks to the laughter outburst. He groaned and pouted at his friend's reaction.

"Okay. Okay. Enough." The boys were still laughing.

"Stop laughing ok." The laughter died down a bit. Only a little bit.

"Why did you call us?" Shownu started.

"I called you guys here to help Hyungwon."

"Help him?"

"Yeah, they are short of hands today cause most of the maids called sick. Only Hyungwon, his sister and the café owner are left to run the shop today. Look at how crowded the place is now." Wonho explained and the boys nodded.

"What do we get if we helped you?" Minhyuk said, his eyes still locked on the phone screen.

"C'mon. You're helping a friend in need here." Wonho plead. The others still looked doubtful about the whole idea.

"I'll buy you guys each a slice of their famous strawberry shortcakes."

"Make it two slices of the cakes and a large chocolate latte for each of us." Kihyun said smirking.

"Deal." Wonho gave up.

"Okay then." They all said in unison. Wonho was leading the way with the other five tailing behind him as he opened the café door. Hyewon was the first to see them as she was standing in front of the door getting ready to greet them.

"Oh it's you guys. Welcome home, Masters." Hyewon said smiling.

"Hey Hyewon. We came to help you guys since you're shorts of hands." Wonho said.

"You came to help us or Hyungwon?" Hyewon said chuckling.

"Obviously cause of Hyungwon." Changkyun blurted and Wonho just shushed him.

"Can we?" Wonho said looking a bit embarrassed as he didn't deny that he came because of his lover.

"Sure. Follow me to the back to see the owner." All of them followed Hyewon to the back. Wonho was stealing glances of his boyfriend that was busy handling the customers in the café. The lanky brunette still haven't notice their presence yet.

"Ohh why are you guys here?" The owner said as she saw them. She was busy preparing the orders, everything seemed hectic at the moment.

"They said they want to help." Hyewon said.

"Thank goodness. I don't think I can keep up this any longer." She said sighing.

"Hyewon take them to the back and change into the suits." The owner ordered.

"I don't think I need the suits. I could help you in the kitchen." Kihyun offered.

"Me too. I'm not good with customers." Shownu said.

"Okay then. You two could stay in the kitchen with me to prepare the orders. The others please follow Hyewon and changed before you went outside to help. Thank you so much." The owner beamed. The other four of them followed Hyewon to the back to change. The maid opened up a double door locker that was displaying few sets of uniformly hung butler suit inside of it.

"Why do you guys have butler suits if this is a maid café?" Changkyun questioned.

"Oh. Sometimes our owner likes to make us cross-dress." Hyewon smiled weakly while the bunch just nodded.

"You guys saw Hyungwon right? That's how the suit should look like when you put them on. Come out when you're done. I'll be at the front." Hyewon said before rushing out to the front again.

"Do you think this will fit us?" Minhyuk asked curiously eyeing the suits.

"Never try never know." Wonho shrugged. Each of them picked out the suits and started to change into them. Surprisingly, it fit them quite well but the pants maybe a bit short but it can't be bothered. Minhyuk, Changkyun and Jooheon were already done fixing their suit, only Wonho was struggling with the tie.

"You guys should go out first to help." He shouted from the dressing room, still trying to get the tie right.

"Okay. We'll go first." Jooheon answered as the three of them walk out of the staff room looking impressed with how good they looked in the suits. At the front, Hyungwon was placing orders at the counter as he saw the three of them came out of the back. He was surprised.

"What are you guys doing here in those suits?" Hyungwon frowned.

"Your lovely boyfriend said we should help you. So here we are." Minhyuk said as he winked.

"Really? Thank you so much then. I owe you guys!" Hyungwon said smiling.

"Yeah. Don't mention it. Wonho is still at the back though." Changkyun smiled in return.

"Oh okay. I'll go check on him. Can you guys handle this?"

"Just go. We got this." Jooheon said confidently.

"Okay. Thank you so much!" Hyungwon said as he fast paced towards the staff room, eager to see his lover.

"Wonho? You there?" The brunette asked as he peeked through the staff room door.

"Yeah. I'm in here." Wonho shouted from the dressing room.

"Why are you still in there?"

"Ugh. I can't get this tie right."

"Want me to help?"

"Please." Wonho sighed. Hyungwon stepped into the dressing room only to see a moping Wonho with a crooked and wrinkled tie around the shirt collar. The brunette chuckled at the sight only making Wonho to blush.

"You never tie a tie before?" Hyungwon asked teasingly.

"I forgot how to." Wonho lied.

"This is how you do it." Hyungwon said as he moved closer to reach for the tie around his lover's neck. His eyes focused and his long delicate fingers move swiftly to properly do the tie.

Wonho was staring at his lover that was busy fixing the tie. His eyes were intently taking in every features of the beautiful face that was in front of him only to stop at the pink plump lips that slightly curved upwards.

"Done." Hyungwon said smiling only making Wonho pulled him closer to steal a kiss. Hyungwon eye widened in surprise but soon gave in to the feels as he returned the kissed. The brunette had his hands around Wonho's neck to pull him closer. It felt like the time had stopped.

"Hyungwon. Wonho. Are you guys making out in there? Please come out when you're done. We need you at the front." Hyewon shouted teasingly from the door. Both of the boys almost choke. They fixed their clothes again before rushing out to the front to help, both looking rather embarrassed and out of breathe. The others only smirked when they saw them.

 

-

 

Few hours had gone by and the new butlers in the café seemed to have done a pretty good job in serving the customers. Most of the female customers can't take their eyes off them anyways as they were enjoying this new service to their heart content. The number of customers even doubled than the normal days. Some female passer-by that saw this from the shop window had even started to form lines outside the café to enjoy this rare sight of the young handsome butlers inside in the maid café.

Hyungwon on the other hands can't really take his eyes off his blonde-haired boyfriend. Well both of them can't at each other. They were sharing winks when no one paid attention at them, brushing against each other's hands for contact as they cross path and smiling sweetly when their eyes met. Hyewon and the other boys saw all of these. Well even the customers noticed yet they can't help but to fangirl at it. Minhyuk only looked fondly at the pair while Changkyun and Jooheon conversely where making a gagging expression whenever they saw the overly sweet interaction between the couple. But it wasn't for long ( _evil laughs_ ).

"Bammie! Bad Bammie! Say sorry to the Mister!" A lady scolded her toddler before turning back her attention to Hyungwon that was now drenched in chocolate latte ( _I like choco latte_ ).

"Oh my god, I'm really sorry! My kid. I'm so sorry. Let me pay for the dry clean. I'm terribly sorry." The lady was flustered too.

"Ah. It's ok my lady. Don't worry about it."

"I'm so so sorry. Bammie say sorry!"

"I sorry." The toddler said, his eyes were teary and looking worriedly between Hyungwon and his mother.

"There there. Don't worry it is okay." Hyungwon said as he patted the boy's head and softly ruffled his hair.

"Sorry mister." The boy muffled again. Hyungwon only smiled softly at him.

"Don't worry my lady. It happens sometimes. Now let's get you clean up." Hyewon had come to the table to see what happened. She flashed the mother and her toddler a soft smile before dragging Hyungwon to the back to get change. Wonho's eye followed his lover's back as the brunette was dragged away by his sister.

Hyewon came back out after a while followed by another Hyewon?! The boys saw this as the customer squeal at the sight. "He's so beautiful." "Is that him?" "Oh my! Cross dressing!" "Goddess!" All kind of compliments was heard in the café about Hyungwon's new appearance. The boy who is now dressed in maid dress could only sigh. He swore his sister could have planned all of these. He sighed again thinking about it.

"Is that Hyungwon?" Jooheon asked with his jaw dropped.

"I knew it." Changkyun said smirking with his hands folded on his chest.

"Yeah. That's Hyungwon." Minhyuk said casually.

"Eyy is Wonho ok? He just turned to stone again." Changkyun said as he pointed toward his blonde friend. The other male was just standing there looking like a statue. Wonho blinked as he takes in the view in front of him. His lover is in a maid dress again. He smirked and walked toward the 'maid'.

"You look beautiful babe. You should wear that more often." He whispered into Hyungwon's ear, sending shivers down the brunette's spine also causing the boy to blush uncontrollably. On reflex, Hyungwon had reached for the silver tray that was on the counter before slamming it onto Wonho back making the male to crouch down and groaned in pain.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Did it hurt?" Hyungwon panicked as he saw his boyfriend in pain. He too crouched down, trying to examine Wonho only to be met with the other's lips. It was just a brief peck but that left Hyungwon stunned while the audience clapped in happiness. Hyewon had even snapped a photo of it, just in case. Wonho was grinning with satisfaction as he went back to serve the tables.

Hyungwon regained back his senses soon after. However he turned into a giant walking tomato for the whole day.  


	12. Special Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 180115 Happy Birthday Hyungwon!
> 
> #CHAETURTLEDAY #0115HBDHYUNGWON

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR TURTLE

#CHAETURTLEDAY #0115HBDHYUNGWON

 

"So, we are getting married." Hyunwoo said smiling as he held Kihyun's hand in his and flashing their engagement rings to their group of friends. A thin silver band occupied both of their ring fingers and the happy couple shared a fond look at each other before giving their attention back to the audience in front of them.

"What?!" Their friends said in unison and stared at the couple in disbelief. After graduating, the members of the small group of friends still kept in touch with each other. Well, it was not hard as all of them still remained in the small town, occasionally still bumping into each other on their way to work and some even moved in together, for example the couple that was sitting in front of them at the moment. They had group gathering now and then whenever all of them are free, sometimes even group outing. But none of them had expected this so-called-emergency-gathering that Hyunwoo planned to bring them such big happy news.

"You guys dated?! You guys are adorable." Minhyuk shouted.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Changkyun still look bewildered.

"Traitor! But I'm happy for you guys." Jooheon grinned.

"Congratulation." Hyungwon said smiling at his friends.

"Finally." Wonho smirked at the couple before everyone's attention turned to him.

"Wait, you knew?" Changkyun blurted.

"Yeah, who else would Hyunwoo asked for relationship advices? I was there when he bought the ring too." Wonho shrugged as Hyunwoo rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Kihyun only smiled looking at his future husband, who he can now proudly call as his fiancé.

"So when's the wedding?" Hyungwon questioned, he was excited for both of them.

"Next week."

"That is so fast."

"It will be just a simple one. Only close family and friends." Hyunwoo said, their hands are still interlaced and their friend can't help but feeling happy for both of them.

"What about the preparation? Your wedding suits and venue?" Minhyuk asked.

"The venue will be at Hyunwoo's family's lake house. We'll be picking up the suits in a few days. The food catering and photographer are also booked. " Kihyun said.

"Wow, that's so well planned."

"Advantage of marrying a wedding photographer. I know just the right people." Kihyun said smugly as their friends chuckled.

"Will you guys be our best men?" Hyunwoo suddenly asked, his gaze now serious.

"Of course." All of them said happily. The small gathering was a blessing.

-

After the gathering, Wonho and Hyungwon walked back to their shared apartment. They had move in together after both of them landed their first jobs. Wonho was the one that ask if Hyungwon would move in with him. The male remembered that day clearly. Hyungwon said yes without even having a second thought as he lunged to hug Wonho and sobbed in happiness. It was a big step for both of them, nevertheless they enjoyed each other's company very much.

Still walking on the street, hand in hand, both of them looked content with everything, they felt complete. The couple enjoyed walking together like this, occasionally sharing glances and smiles at each other. Even after being together for years, their love for each other remained the same, if not it grew stronger as the days passed.

"How long have you know about Kihyun and Hyunwoo?" Hyungwon suddenly asked, breaking the serene atmosphere between them.

"Since college? I thought you guys knew."

"Wow, it was that long ago? I've never noticed." Hyungwon was surprised.

"C'mon. They were always together all the times." Wonho chuckled.

"I know about that. But I didn't realise that they were dating. They were so subtle." Hyungwon frowned.

"Or you're just too in love with me to notice about other people." Wonho winked and earned a soft punch on his shoulder from his lover.

" I did not." Hyungwon protested.

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Don't lie to me. You love me so much that you pretended to be a girl." That made Hyungwon blushed.  _Those dark days_. Hyungwon didn't want to remember them.

"Maybe you'll wear them again for me someday." Wonho teased.

"I can't believe you." With that, the red-faced taller male stormed off, leaving behind his lover that was still laughing.

-

Hyunwoo's family's lake house is beautiful. Huge white-greyish-english-style house standing pompously in the middle of the property, the front of it facing the mirror-like lake. The lake was surrounded with wild greeneries, just like a calming painting and reflecting the colour of the clear sunlit sky that day. Not far away, the white weddings altar stood out, laced with grey satins, decorated with white roses and other white flowers. The close families and friends occupied the chairs arranged in front altar, their attention were on the happy couple in front of them.

The grooms, both in pearl-white suits, with Kihyun having a white rose pinned on his chest and holding a small white rose bouquet in his hand, while Hyuwoo settled with a grey satin tie to complete his look. They stood facing each other on the altar, holding each other's gaze as they delivered their vows. Hyunwoo seemed calmer today compared to Kihyun, which is quite a rare sight. The teddy bear didn't even flinch as he delivered his vow for his beloved, his eyes looking straight into the other male and making sure he had the other male's full attention. Kihyun took out his written speech after Hyunwoo finished his but decided to not follow it as he talked about how they met, how they fall in love and how happy they were to be able to reach this step. Hyunwoo was smiling brightly, tear of happiness was threatening to spill from both of the grooms and the wedding attendees.

Their best men in grey suits stood proudly on both of their sides, witnessing the very moment. Minhyuk and Hyungwon tried to hide their sniffles while Changkyun were already sobbing as Jooheon tried to calm him down. Wonho was teary, he looked pleased at his married friends, after all he used to be their middle person and no, he won't miss those days because it wasn't easy to satisfy Kihyun.

The blonde male looked at his tall lover beside him, who was still trying to hide his sniffles but failing badly as his nose turned redder and tears started streaming down. Hyungwon is beautiful even when he cried but once he started crying it was hard for him to stop. Wonho sneaked his hand around his lover's waist to pull the taller male closer to him.

The couple soon exchanged their wedding rings and kissed as the audience cheered and clapped. Their family and friends reached to congratulate the grooms as they broke the kiss.

Everything is perfect now.

The crowd soon dispersed as everyone headed to the front porch of the house where the banquet will be held. Now then the couple's best men finally got a chance to congratulate the grooms. Switching between Kihyun and Hyunwoo, each of them took turns to give the happily married couple a warm hug and a pat on the back. When it was Hyungwon's turn to hug Kihyun, the small male suddenly shoved his white rose bouquet towards the taller male as he hug him and whispered, "It will be your turn soon." The small guy smirked before leaving behind the dumbfounded Hyungwon as he joined his husband and friends.

The tall male stared down at the flower in his hands.  _A wedding huh?_  He thought as he too trailed them towards the banquet.

-

Hyunwoo blew everyone away as he sung his heart out at the banquet. Who would guess that the shy teddy bear had a voice so beautiful when he serenaded the famous All of Me to his life partner. Even Kihyun himself looked surprised and touched at that gesture.

As the song ended, Hyunwoo proceeded towards Kihyun asking if he would dance with him and Ed SHeeran's Thinking Out Loud started playing. Everyone seemed mesmerised as they stared at the pair dancing elegantly to the song before they too joined in. Only then, Wonho realised Hyungwon was no longer at his side.

"Hey, you seen Hyungwon?" Wonho whispered to Changkyun that was still eating his food.

"I think to the lake?" The maknae mumbled before he continued stuffing his face again. Wonho then stood up, leaving their table to find his beloved by the lake.

The evening was beautiful, Wonho thought. The weather itself, the wedding and the people was great today. Everything went on perfectly as planned. When the male thought nothing else could be added to today's perfection, he saw his lover and he knew he was wrong at that.

The taller male was standing at the small pier by the lake, staring up ahead into the far distance. The evening wind was gently ruffling his soft locks before he moved hand to sweep away the bangs that were threatening to poke his eye. Hyungwon look effortlessly elegant in his grey satin suit with a bow tie around his neck. He was still holding onto the white rose bouquet that Kihyun shoved to him.

For Wonho, the sight was enchanting. Hyungwon is his definition of perfection. No doubt. How the male fit perfectly into the evening background and also into his life like a puzzle piece is still a wonder for Wonho. He kept asking himself that whenever he looked at his lover every time they woke up in the morning and whenever they were going to bed. How can someone so beautiful be his? Unconsciously, his feet brought him closer to his lover and his mouth whispered the other's name.

"Hyungwon?"

"Hmm?" The other male hummed in reply, eye still looking up ahead.

"Look at me." Only then Hyungwon turned to face him.

"You're beautiful."

"I know."

"Wow. Where did that confidence come from?"

"Guessed I rub it off you." Hyungwon chuckled. Wonho was still silently staring at his lover. Taking in every feature on his lover's facial. The thick brow, the huge brown orbs that seemed to contain bottomless affection for him, his high nose bridge and his cute button nose. Wonho's hand reaches for the other's plump lips that he likes to kiss very much, softly caressing it before he cupped the other's face and pulling him closer for a small peck. Wonho smirked as a he saw Hyungwon flushed. Even after all these years, the other's still get flustered whenever they showed this level of affection in public.

"W-why are you still staring at me?" The taller stuttered.

"Where did the confidence go?" He teased.

"I-"

"Shh. Don't say anything. Wait here. I'll be back." With that Wonho ran off as Hyungwon only shook his head in disbelief before he continued staring at the lake.

"Hyungwon." Wonho returned not long after that and when Hyungwon turned to face him, he saw Wonho was kneeling on the ground before him and his eyes went wide.

"Hyungwon, love. We have been together for such a long time. 5 years 11 months and 29 days to be exact. In these years, you made me felt like the happiest guy alive. Your overflowing love and affection and your big heart. Sometimes I wondered what did I do to deserve you? Did I give you enough love? Are you happy to be with me?" Hyungwon wanted to interrupt him before Wonho stopped him, his eyes was already teary.

"Hyungwon, Love. I remembered that day when I saw you at school. You were stealing glances at me in the cafeteria and you thought I didn't notice. You pretended to be busy with books that were clearly upside down at that time and I thought to myself who was this cute guy. I got your name after asking around and learnt that your sister worked at the maid café that I often go to. And was surprised you were there too that day, impersonating her and not knowing that I recognized that it is you. So I played along with you, pretending that I know nothing." Tears started streaming down his lover's face as Wonho stared directly into his eyes, getting all the other's attention on him.

"Hyungwon, I want to come home to you every day after work. I want you to be the first face that I see every morning when I wake up. I want to wash your fluffy hair whenever you want me to. Or sometimes eat your badly cooked ramen because we are sick of other food. I- I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you and only you. So, Chae Hyungwon. Will you marry me?"

Wonho finally said it as he revealed a braided flower ring. Hyungwon was already crying uncontrollably. His face flushed as his nose did and tears streaming down on his beautiful face. Seeing no responds from his lover, Wonho continued.

"I know it's only a flower ring. I- I'll get a better one later-"

"Yes." Hyungwon said before he came crashing down to hug his lover tightly.

"Is that a yes that I heard?" Wonho questioned and Hyungwon only nodded furiously to reply as he sobbed. Wonho was crying too at this point, it was tears of happiness as he softly patted his lover's back before pulling Hyungwon to face him. Grabbing onto Hyungwon's hand, Wonho slide the braided flower ring onto his lover's ring finger before placing a kiss on it.

"Now you're mine."

He smiled before he leaned closer to capture Hyungwon's lips. It was soft at first but become more passionate. They separatedonly when they were out of breathes.

"Thank you." Hyungwon whispered onto his lover's lips.

"For?"

"Asking me to marry you." Hyungwon smiled.

"Thank you to you too." Wonho said.

"For?"

"Agreeing to marry me." The older smirked.

Now everything is finally perfect.

-

 

** SOME EXTRA **

"Hyungwon?" Wonho asked as they walked hand in hand going back to their friends at the banquet.

"What?"

"Why is ramyeon the only thing that you can't cook?" Wonho always wondered that because Hyungwon could literally cook anything else, except for ramyeon.

"I'll tell you a secret." Hyungwon said before he leaned in towards Wonho's ear to whisper.

"It's because I'm afraid that you love ramyeon more than me." He whispered before leaning in to peck Wonho's cheeks and ran off chuckling. Wonho only smiled looking at his lover's back before he too joined him.


End file.
